


A Memory's Reparation

by snacc_noir



Series: The King of Competitions [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Healing, Softness, all the friendship feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc_noir/pseuds/snacc_noir
Summary: Kim did not like Valentine’s Day.But Marinette wouldn't let bad memories ruin it for him forever.





	A Memory's Reparation

**Author's Note:**

> Kim doesn't deserve to be scarred by Valentine's Day all his life
> 
> (2018 Kim appreciation week. Day 6: Valentine's Day. I'm almost done splitting then I might backdate)
> 
> I just want to live in season 1 or 2 again...

Kim did not like Valentine’s Day.

Or rather, he did not like his “Most embarrassing moment/Akumatization” anniversary.

He couldn’t walk outside his house during the love month known as feted February without having his eyes assaulted from the hearts and the pinks and the reds and the _ugh_.

It ticked off bad memories. _Scarring_ memories. Memories he couldn’t even gain access to ‘cause hey, the fact that you weren’t in-control of your body during your akumatization was a thing and it was a bum.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had apparently _kissed_ from _his_ _doing_ and he had _missed_ _it_ because he couldn’t. remember. anything.

So yeah, cheers Hawkmoth.

And Chloé.

_Stuff Chloé._

The number of Parisians (mostly Marinette) who had said that line varyingly just in the past week were too many to even replace the items of a hive-mother’s shopping list, _plus _the things she forgot to write. (Which, all up, was a lot.)

Chloé didn’t care. She didn’t care she had ripped Kim’s heart out and shattered it against the ligneous Pont des Arts bridge to sway away chortling in that jeering, uncanny-type laugh that sounded as natural as her makeup-caked face.

And if you’d ask Kim (fanatical athlete, dare-extremist, immaculately handsome Kim) if he cared either, he’d say no.

He’d also be a liar.

Because as he waltzed into his mingling classroom early and disgruntled, he couldn’t stop the sick feeling that smacked his gut when seeing Chloé laughing as Sabrina read out her pile (_plie_!) of Valentines cards.

_Guess I wasn’t the only doofus who thought Chloé had a good side_.

“Hey Kim!”

He searched the voice and saw a beaming Marinette standing up in her desk, waving a welcoming hand while the other held some object he couldn’t care to regard.

“Oh, morning Marinette,” Kim muttered more-so than replied equally as chipper. He assumed no continuation of the greeting would transpire, and tightened the grip on his schoolbag to head on to his own desk, not registering the way his head sagged, nor eyes return sullen.

“Wait—” she slid out her row, halting him on his promenade, “—I have something for you. I don’t want you to hate Valentine’s Day because of last year.”

Kim glimpsed at what was outstretched in front of him, and his eyes widened in beguiling surprise.

A smile splashed his lips as he stared at a mini Dark Cupid holding a two-inch bow.

“Wh—_This_?!” He cuffed the adorably tiny plush and brought it closer to his sight. “You—You made this?!”

“Yep!” She pointed to the hand-crafted doll. “A miniature-version of Dark Cupid—the fastest akuma out there. I hoped you would like it.”

Kim’s gleeful grin stretched wider examining just _how cool_ a teeny-tiny version of himself was. The stitching was so intricate and the colours were perfectly matched and the wings were flipping sick and the _eyes_—

Oh _goodness,_ minuscule Kim was adorable.

Marinette placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about Chloé. What she did last year was totally uncool, but don’t let bad memories ruin Valentine’s Day forever for you. It’s about spreading love, and you have great friends who care about you!”

Kim had never smiled so brightly.

“Thank you!” He grabbed her in an abrupt hug, and she let out a noise of surprise. “Thank you so much, Marinette! It’s amazing!”

She pulled back and returned his smile. “No problem.” He watched her return to her aisle and take her seat beside Alya. “Just no more frowning today, promise?”

He nodded hastily. “I promise.”

…

And he never frowned.

Not for the whole day.

And at the end of the day, his Dark Cupid doll was set atop his trophy shelf the minute he got home. 

Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t _too_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Kim and Marinette. A lovely Brotp.


End file.
